


did you two forget, seriously?

by miss_bee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Ninjago OC, Slash, friend fic, ninjago2ndgen, oc x oc - Freeform, the shipping is only slight though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_bee/pseuds/miss_bee
Summary: freya and apce go out to get their significant other's presents at the mall, hijinks ensue, they get almost kicked out of a clothing store, get very overwhelmed by the scents in a lush esque store, then get distracted by a trampoline park, no presents were accquired.orfreya and apce are a chaotic duo, adhd nerds can't go shopping without assistance it seems.
Collections: ninjago2ndgen





	did you two forget, seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, if you didn't know, this is for the #ninjago2ndgen tag on tik tok, our oc's the children of the original characters in show.
> 
> freya julien belongs to @_cosplaylover_ on tik tok, she's the daughter of zane and pixal, current white ninja and master of ice
> 
> apce turner belongs to a friend in the server, he's the son of griffin turner and the current master of speed. 
> 
> khan and mei are their SO's, they are my oc (daughter of jay and nya, current blue ninja and master of lightning) and another friend's oc (son of ronin)

“You all ready to go, Freya?” Apce asked the auburn haired girl. Freya looked up from her phone. “Hmm? Oh, yeah, let’s go!” She said, slipping her phone into her bag and grabbing ahold of Apce’s arm, dragging him out the door. The two walked down the busy main street of Ninjago, keeping close together so as to not get lost or separated. Ninjago was bustling with life as usual on a Thursday at 11:00am. Mothers talking with each other as their kids play on the playground at the part, vendors selling goods, cafés full of people, sitting down, drinking coffee. It was oddly calming, being around all these people. Mall culture was a perfect fit for these two. “Okay, so, what were you thinking of getting Khan?” Freya questioned Apce. Apce thought for a moment. “Honestly, I was hoping that being here and looking at stuff would give me ideas.” He said sheepishly. Freya sighed in relief. “Oh thank god, that’s exactly what I was planning too.” The two shared a laugh. Freya’s eye caught sight of a clothing store. “Oh! Let’s try here first, Mei shops here sometimes.” Apce nodded and followed the spritely girl. 

The two walked into the store and began flicking through assortments of hangers. Freya had made a beeline for the womens clothing, leaving Apce at the other end of the store, looking over accessories. Freya flicked through hanger after hanger, looking over clothes. She sighed and went to another rack, flicking through again. Apce inspected a pair of sunglasses and put them on. “Hey, Freya, whaddya think?” He asked, wiggling his brows. Freya giggled. “Handsome.” She said with a smile. Apce posed. “I’m too fabulous for you simpletons.” Freya had to stop looking through clothes and compose herself. For some reason, her brain told her it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard him say. A grumpy looking store employee glared at the two from the counter. Freya cleared her throat. “Um, well, nothing really special here, let’s go somewhere else.” She said curtly. Apce nodded, slightly scared of the angry employee. “Agreed.” He murmured. The two walked out the store. Once they’d gone about 4 meters away from the store, Freya sighed. “Jesus, she had a serious stick up her butt.” She muttered. Apce giggled. “You’re right there.” He agreed. Apce looked to his right. “Oh, hey there’s one of those self-care stores, they’ve got like bath bombs and candles and stuff like that.” He pointed out to the android girl. “Let’s take a look.” She said, optimistic. 

The two entered the store and were immediately hit with the overwhelming scent of just about every damn perfume. Apce coughed a little. “Oh, jeez, that’s strong.” He managed out. Freya patted his back. “I don’t think I can really get Mei anything here, she’s allergic to perfume.” Freya told Apce. “She is?” Apce asked, surprise gracing his face. Freya nodded. “Mhm, she rashes out when it touches her skin and stuff like that, I remember we once had to take her to the hospital because she got hives all over her body, it was scary.” Apce’s face paled. “Oh god, yeah best not then, I guess.” Freya stopped by a candle display. “But she still likes candles and other stuff that’s hypoallergenic, so we can still try.” She added, picking up a large pink coloured candle in a glass jar. She sniffed it, it smelled like grapefruit. “Ooh, I like this for me.” Freya murmured. She took a box with the same candle inside and followed Apce. “Whatcha looking at?” She asked. “Hm? Oh, I got distracted by the bath bombs.” He said sheepishly. Freya looked over them. “Oh, they’re so pretty, look, this one has glitter in it!” She held one in her free hand. Apce was looking over another basket. 

“This one apparently has a prize inside.” He said excitedly. Apce picked it up. “I think I’ll get myself this, I don’t really know if Khan likes this sort of thing.” He admitted. The two went to the front counter and took turns buying their finds. After that, they left the store. “That store was nice, but, oh boy, I’m glad I’m not breathing in all that smelly stuff anymore.” Freya nodded. “Yeah it is a bit overwhelming.” The two walked through the mall, getting further and further distracted by the window displays. Eventually, Freya called it. “Okay, I have to have a drink or I’m gonna die of thirst.” She said in a clear tone. Apce made a sound. “Oh yeah, now that you mention it.” He affirmed. The two looked around. “Oh! I know a good iced tea place! Let’s go there.” She grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him in the direction. They arrived at a café and stood in the line which had about three other people. “I’ll shout.” Freya said, taking out her wallet. They reached the front and Freya ordered for the both of them. They waited to the side of the display case that held all sorts of goodies. Apce looked over them wistfully before starting conversation. “So, you go here often?” God, that was awkward. “Yeah, Mei showed me this place, it’s her favourite.” Freya got a look on her face, one that spoke volumes. Apce couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s behaviour. “That’s really cute, Freya.” Freya felt her face heat up and she gave a shy smile. 

Their order came and the two grabbed their drinks, sipping them and continuing on through the mall, just chatting and walking around. Apce stopped in his tracks and stilled. Freya had accidentally walked in front a little and backed up. “You good?” She asked the boy. She followed his eyeline. The indoor trampoline park. Freya’s eyes widened. “You thinking what I’m thinking?” Freya nudged him. “Oh hell yeah.” He agreed. The two grinned at each other before running inside. Freya spoke to the bored looking teenager at the front counter and the two headed into the park, taking their shoes off and putting on the required socks at godspeed. The park was almost empty, due to it being a school day. “Race you to the corner trampoline!” Apce shouted, using his element to his advantage. Freya pouted. “Hey! No fair!” She cried out, jogging over. The two just humped around, enjoying their time, completely forgetting about their original mission. They were at it for a good few hours, just having fun, letting the adrenaline die down. Freya felt fatigue hitting her and slowed. She pulled her phone from her pocket. “Oh gosh, it’s almost 6:00pm.” She announced. Apce made a face. “Guess we gotta go?” Freya sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I don’t wanna walk home in the dark.” She shivered at the thought. Apce followed the auburn haired girl to their belongings. 

As they walked along the concrete path, Freya broke the silence. “I had a ton of fun today!” She said happily. “Me too, it was super fun, I really liked the part where we did somersaults and tricks on the trampolines.” Freya snorted. “You mean, you tried to do a somersault and landed flat on your back?” Apce shrugged. “Close enough.” He joked. The two laughed. Freya spotted the destiny’s bounty in the near distance. “Look, it’s over there, almost home.” She pointed out. “Good, I’m getting cold.” Apce grumbled. “I’m glad I don’t get cold,” Freya added. “Lucky.” Apce muttered. The two friends reached the bounty and went on board. They walked into the living room. “Hey, hey, people!” Apce announced, full of energy as per usual. Alice and Ruin were playing a video game on the couch, Ridge was laying on the floor, music seeping out his headphones. “How’d it go?” Alice asked. Freya and Apce made puzzled faces. “Huh?” Freya asked, confusion lacing her face. Alice sighed. “You went out to get Khan and Mei presents? Remember?” The two stood there, thinking before they both simultaneously groaned. Ruin rolled her eyes. “Did you two forget? Seriously?” She interjected snarkily.


End file.
